The Wolf and his Exorcist
by strikerofthewind
Summary: Gin has graduated from Yokai Academy, and went to work for the Black Order, where he quickly grew a strong attachment to young exorcist, Allen Walker. After a long time of waiting, Gin finally makes his move. Warnings: Yaoi, a teeeeeeeny bit sexual. Gin x Allen. Feel free to leave a review.


_I had always had a healthy relationship with the other exorcists at the Black Order. Friends with all of the people who worked and lived there. They had accepted me with open arms when I showed up with innocence in my body. I couldn't have been more grateful to them._

I mulled over these thoughts as I sat down for breakfast in the cafeteria. It was a pleasant morning, or as pleasant as it could be. I took a quick look around the room. A lot of the others were out on assignments. The only ones around were a load of finders, a handful of exorcists, Komui, and the kitchen staff.

I couldn't help but sigh. It had been almost three years since I had graduated from Yokai Academy. I hadn't seen any of my old friends since then. I laughed a little to myself. Moka still owed me a fight. Vampire vs Werewolf. Two S class monsters, locked in combat... Chances are she'd still kick my ass, like she does to every opponent...

My thoughts were cut short when a sudden movement at the entrance of the cafeteria appeared in the corner of my eye. I looked up, and my heart fluttered for a few seconds. Allen had returned from his assignment. I grinned and waved him over to me.

As he sat down, I asked him the question that nags at me every time someone goes out to solve a mystery, or find some innocence. "So, how'd it go?" He smiled at me. "It went well. We ran into about ten akuma, and two level twos... Turns out there was a fireplace poker in one of the villages that was infused with innocence. Toma's taking it to Hevlaska, now." I nodded. "Good, good..." I looked down at what was left of my food.

"If you won't eat that, I will." Allen eyed my tray. "Get your own." I snarled, letting my snout grow a little. I did like Allen, yes. And he can eat more than his own body weight in food, yes. But this was mine, dammit! Allen laughed and stood up. "Relax, Gin, I was kidding. Be back in a minute." I retracted back to looking like a human, and sighed again. I shot a glance at the back of Allen's head as he walked away. I grinned. I knew exactly how I could confess my feelings to him.

I quickly scarfed down the rest of my breakfast, and brought the tray back to the kitchen. I passed Allen on the way, and told him I was going back for seconds. He nodded and went back to our table.

I put the tray down, and looked at Jerry. "Did you come back for seconds, Gin, sweetie?" He asked, flashing that signature smile that he had. "Alright, Jerry, listen. I'm gay... Well... Bisexual... I like Allen." Jerry stared at me for a second, and responded with exactly what I wanted to hear. "And you want me to help get him into you? Consider it done." I smiled "Excellent! Thanks, Jerry!" "Any time, sugar! If things go well, make sure you tell me how it goes!"

Hours passed. I was leaning on the wall outside my room, and it was getting late. Eventually I just started muttering to myself. "Just a few more minutes and he'll show up... I know it. Jerry wouldn't wait a few days for this..." I knew I was right in that regard, at least. When Jerry gets asked to do a favor for someone, he always gets it done in a matter of hours. Sure enough, I heard footsteps coming towards me, and, looking up, I saw that they belonged to Allen. My heart fluttered again.

"Hey, Gin. Jerry mentioned you needed help figuring out something you found?" I smiled inwardly. _Jerry, remind me to buy you a drink sometime... _"Yeah, I could." I smiled outwardly this time, and held open the door to my room. "Come on in." Allen nodded, and walked in. I silently thanked Jerry again, and walked in after him.

"So what is it you needed help figuring out?" Allen was looking around the room, seeming to look for anything that looked complicated. His eyes fell on a photograph next to my bed of the old Yokai Newspaper Club. "Who are these guys?" "Oh, them? They're my old schoolmates. The best friends I've ever had, now that I think about it..." Allen smiled. "Well, you all do look happy. That's good." It took all my self restraint to keep myself from pinning him there and then. "Now..." He continued, "Where's the thing you needed help with?"

I sat down on the bed, and sighed. "Well, it's not a thing as much of a problem I've been having." I leaned back against the wall, hands behind my head. "I'd be more than happy to help you out with whatever it is." Allen sat down next to me. "What's the problem?"

I leaned forward with the speed of a werewolf, and placed my face right in front of his. "The problem, Allen..." Allen jumped back a little, but I was too quick for him, and caught him before he hit the bed. I picked him up easily, and brushed past his face with mine. I whispered in his ear. "Is you." "I pulled back. Allen was blushing lightly at the way I was holding him.

"Gin... I... I don't know what to say here..." I silenced him with a quick finger to his lips, and brought it down to slide off his jacket. Quickly, I ripped his shirt off of him, leaving him in only his pants and in my arms. His toned body made me excited. Looks like I didn't like him just for the personality... "Gin..." I shushed him again, and traced around his chest. I brought him up to me quickly, and forced his lips onto mine. I felt his face go completely warm, but I didn't care. I was finally doing what I'd wanted to do to Allen for months now.

I realized he was kissing me back. This couldn't be real... I had to be dreaming. I placed him down on the bed, and broke the kiss. I looked down into his blushing face. I grinned at him. "I take it you enjoyed that..." Allen's blush deepened slightly. "Well I can make you enjoy a lot more." I took off my jacket and shirt as well, leaving him staring at my very toned body. I grinned even wider. "Looks like you enjoy this as well..."

I climbed over Allen and kissed him deeply again. I knew this was going to be a fun night for both of us.

The next morning at breakfast, I could tell that Jerry was eager to hear how it went. I nodded to him, and he smiled the widest I had ever seen him smile. I ended up with three times to usual serving of eggs I get from him. "Hey, Gin... You gonna eat that?" Allen asked. My snout grew a little again. "Get your own!" I snarled.


End file.
